Recueil d'One Shot
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Quatre musicien. Quatre OS. Les deux derniers se suivent.
1. Page Vierge

_Page vierge remplie au bic bleu médium. Tu es mon dernier espoir._

Ecrivain de la liberté.

_Je ne m'en sortirai plus. Je le sais, je le sens. Je t'en pris, garde ses derniers souvenir en ta compagnie, garde les, et profites en encore quelques instants._

Ecrivain de la liberté.

_Hier encore, tu semblais si belle, en dormant. J'aurai pu décrocher la lune, et te l'aporter. J'aurai pu hurler au monde la vérité, dire qui tu es. J'aurai pu foutre ma carrière en l'air, juste après t'avoir regardé._

Les écrivains de la liberté.

_J'aurai pu faire tout ça. Mais tu vois, je ne l'ai pas fais. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure qu'il est, j'en suis à présent incapable. Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de tout te dire, et d'hurler au monde la vérité._

Ce sont les écrivains de la liberté.

_Cette nuit, avec ce reflet de lumière qu'emettait la lune sur ta peau, tu étais si douce, et si belle. Je ne t'avais jamais bien regardé, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la beauté était frapante, chez toi._

Les écrivains.

_Ce soir, il sera trop tard. Ce soir, je ne pourrai pas t'admirer dans ton sommeil. Ce soir, je ne jouerai pas sur scène. Ce soir, tout s'arrête, et moi avec._

La liberté.

_J'écris cette lettre en te regardant dormir, une dernière fois. J'espère que tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles qui se fairaient du pognon avec se torchon. Tu es simplement celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, qui m'a fait découvrir la beauté du monde que je n'avais encore exploité. Tu es celle à qui je dois à présent cette liberté._

Les écrivains et la liberté.

_Tu es celle à cause, ou grâce à qui, ce soir, tout est terminé. Tout se termine, cette nuit. Je regarderai la lune pour toi, et hurlerai mon bonheur dans le ciel. Je deviendrai oiseau, et voguerai selon mes humeurs. Et bien sur, je penserai à toi._

_Toi qui m'a tout appris._

_Ce soir, c'est décidé, c'est la fin. Tu va bientôt te réveiller, je n'ai pas à tarder. A vingt heures sonne l'heure, où Bill Kaulitz se sera tué._

Les écrivains et la liberté sont nés.


	2. Lilas

**Lilas.**

Quand nous étions jeunes, en vacances dans les plaines lointaines, nous partions à deux, main dans la main. Une petite blonde accompagnée d'un petit blond. Main dans la main, & heureux.

« Quand tu seras plus grand, tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Lilas. »

& ça la faisait sourire jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
Nous avions sept ans, jeunes et insouciants.  
A dix ans, pourtant, nous étions toujours ensembles, les pieds dans l'eau du lac, les goutes de pluies frappant la surface de l'eau.

« Lilas, tu veux faire quoi, quand tu seras plus grande ?  
- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »

Sous la pluie, sous un arbre, sous le soleil, à la mer comme à la montagne, ça ne changerai rien. C'était toujours la même question et la même réponse.

Jusqu'à ce que ...

« Ah, c'est toi. Dépêche toi, j'ai pas vraiment le temps.  
- Ca fait cinq ans, Gustav. Cinq ans. Dis moi, tu fais quoi de ta vie ?  
- La musique, c'est ma vie.  
- Alors dans ce cas, je regrette de ne pas m'appeller Sol Si Mi. »

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant tomber derrière elle une lettre. Je lui courrais après, hurlais son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'elle conscent à se retourner.

« Lilas !  
- Que veux tu faire, quand tu seras grand, Gustav ? »

Je n'avais plus de réponse à lui donner. Plus ... plus rien. Pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, en tout cas.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais, tu vois. Mais tu sembles avoir choisi la musique plutôt que moi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de choisir, mais tu l'a fait. Moi, j'aurais aimé passer ma vie avec toi. »

Prend toi ça dans la gueule, Gus. Et elle s'en alla.  
A quinze ans, la vie devant moi, je venais de gâcher la vie que j'aurai pu avoir avec la femme qui m'était destinée et que j'aimais.  
Ouvrant la feuille de papier qu'elle avait laissé tomber, un simple « Adieu » était griffoné avec quelques tache d'encre et quelques larmes mêlées.

Et bientôt ...

Plus qu'une seule tache d'encre ...

Couleur Lilas


	3. Say Goodbye

**Lundi 18 août 2008, 11h09. San Francisco, USA.**

_Vendredi 15 août 2008, 20h40._

_Hambourg, Allemagne__._

_Salut._

_Comment tu vas ? Moi, ça va. Enfin, ça va. C'est plat, comme réponse, un ça va. Mais c'est comme ça. _

_Comment va le monde ? De ton côté, je veux dire. Comment vont les gens ? Comment va ton boulot ? & toi, comment tu vas ? Comment ils vont, tous ces gens là, que tu avais adoré me présenter ? _

_Comment vont les boîtes de nuit ? Comment va l'alcool, les cigarettes et la coke ?Comment ça va, tout ça ? Et la musique, elle va comment, la musique ?_

_Moi, ça va. Tout ça, je veux dire. Ici, ça va. Ça va, appart que …_

_Tu es parti. Sans te retourner, tu as claqué la porte, pensant que je dormais encore. Tu es parti, et tu m'as laissée. Tu m'as laissée dans mon enfer personnel. _

_Alors toi, comment tu vas ?_

_Vous faites toujours la une des journaux. J'ai vu ça. Hier. Arnaud m'a rapporté les derniers magazines peoples, les derniers torchons dans lesquelles vous figurez._

_Je savais pas, que t'avais une copine._

_Elle va bien, ta copine ? Je veux dire, elle est assez a ton goût, elle est bonne au pieu, elle fait la cuisine ? Enfin, Tom ne lui a pas encore sauté dessus ? C'est qu'elle doit pas être si bonne que ça, ta bête._

_Et Bill, comment il va ? Toujours à fumer clope sur clope pour décompresser ? Enfin, maintenant qu'il ne peut plus finir mes paquets, il doit avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Je dois lui manquer, alors. Je manquerai au moins à quelqu'un, dans le groupe._

_Et Tom ? Tom, le dieu, tu sais, celui qu'en fait, t'as du mal a accepter qu'il peut avoir toutes les nanas qu'il veut en claquant des doigts ? Comment il va, lui ? Ah, bien sûr, si ta copine est bien bonne, il va bien. Suis-je bête. Non, mais je veux dire, il l'a toujours, sa chaîne, autours du cou ? Il ne te l'a jamais dit, hein, d'où elle venait ? Alors c'est pas moi qui te le dirai. Je te dirai juste que, si il l'a toujours autours du cou, je manque au moins à deux personnes, dans le groupe._

_Et Gustav ? Comment il va, mon meilleur ami ? Comment il va, celui qui se fait passer pour un timide, aux inteviews, alors qu'il est juste en retrait, par rapport à vous. Par rapport à toi._

_Je veux dire, avec toute la place que tu prends … _

_Nous écoute, ça va. Très bien, pour certain. Mal pour d'autres. _

_Mais t'en a rien a foutre, que ça aille bien, ou pas. Rien a branler._

_Alors bon. Je t'écris pas parce que tu me manques. Je t'écris, parce que tes parents sont passés, ce matin. Pour mon anniversaire. Tu sais, le jour de ma naissance. _

_Tes parents sont passés. Avec un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Des roses avec des épines. Des roses jaunes. Jaune cocu. _

_Oh, mais tes parents, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savaient pas. Si t'aurai vu, la tête qu'ils ont fait, lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais parti, du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelle. J'aurai pu rajouter que tu m'avais mise enceinte et que dès que tu l'as appris, tu t'es barré. J'aurai pu. Seulement, j'ai pas pu, parce que, ta mère, j'ai pas le droit de lui mentir. Ta mère, elle méritait de savoir la vérité. Alors je lui ai dit._

_Que tu m'as trompée. T'es parti, oui, et t'as refait un autre couple. On est plus ensembles, mais je prend quand même comme si tu m'avais trompée. Tu l'as fait, c'est pas vrai ?_

_De toutes façons, c'était minable. _

_Nous deux, je veux dire. C'était minable._

_& t'as raison. Tom est dix fois meilleur que toi._

_Sur ce, mes salutations. A tous. & si tu te poses des questions, Georg._

_Non, ça ne va pas bien._

_Mais t'en a rien à foutre._

_Abygaëlle._

« Georg. Eh mon pote, ça va ?

- La chaîne, que t'as au cou, Tom, elle vient d'où ? »

Yeux dans les yeux. Tom a sa main posé sur l'épaule de Georg. Mais il la retire, doucement, et baisse la tête, comme un souvenir trop douloureux.

« Celle qui me l'a donné, qui me l'a mise autours du cou, c'est la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé. »

Alors, sans un regard, Georg tourna les talons, et claqua la porte du salon, remplit à présent du désarrois d'un Tom perdu.


	4. Disappear

**Jeudi 25 Decembre 2008, 15h17. Hambourg, Allemagne.**

_Lundi 22 Décembre 2008, 16h20._

_Montreal, Canada._

_Aby,_

_Comment tu vas ? Ah, excuse moi. Question un peu bête, n'est ce pas ? … _

_Ça fait quatre mois qu'on - que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Depuis la lettre à Georg. Sais-tu, ce qu'il s'est passé, après celle-ci ? _

_Aby, Georg a quitté le groupe. Il a quitté le groupe en claquant la porte de la chambre, et à partir de ce moment là, Tokio Hotel n'a plus existé. On a fini la tournée. Comme si de rien n'était. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques concerts aux States, et c'était terminé._

_Oui, mais vois-tu, c'était plus la même chose. Aby, Georg aurait pu me tuer, ça n'aurai rien changer à l'ambiance qu'il y avait._

_Aby. Tu sais, ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai fermé ma gueule. Et je l'ai laissé me gueuler dessus, m'enfocer, encore plus._

_Aby. Tu n'aurais pas du. Lui signaler, ce collier. Tu n'aurais pas du. _

_Ce n'est pas à lui, que tu as fait le plus de mal, en lui disant ça. C'est à moi. Et crois moi, j'ai souffert encore plus que toi._

_Aby, le groupe est fini._

_On s'est séparé fin Novembre. On a fini l'enregistrement de l'album quand même. On y était obligé. Et puis, l'enregistrement fait, les CD dans les bacs mi-octobre, Georg a fait ses valises et s'est envolé vers Manhattan._

_Gus' est entré dans un nouveau groupe. Incognito, pour le moment. Bill est en dépression._

_Aby. On a dit que le groupe était en Stand By. Les fans le croient. Pas de Promo. Pas de concerts. Mais les fans croient tout ce qu'on dit. C'est terrible. J'aime pas. Leur mentir à ce point. Mais bon._

_Et moi, Aby, tu sais ce que j'ai fais ? Moi, je suis revenu en Allemagne. J'étais parti pour venir te voir. Et puis, je suis arrivé devant ta porte, et je ne me suis pas résolu à sonner. Alors je suis reparti, bête comme mes pieds, de pas avoir eu le courage d'affronter celle que j'aimais. Que j'aime._

_Car oui, Aby. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu étais - es - la bonne. Enfin, la vraie. La seule. Mais je ne me suis jamais résolu à la vie de couple, & à la fidélité. _

_Tu m'en veux toujours, n'est ce pas ?_

_Tu sais, ce que j'ai dis à Georg, le 18 août dernier, quand il m'a demandé d'où venais la chaîne que j'ai autours du cou ? Je lui ai simplement dis : « _Celle qui me l'a donné, qui me l'a mise autours du cou, c'est la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé. _» Et c'est vrai. Je maintiens toujours ce que je lui ai dis._

_Enfin. Aujourd'hui, je suis à Montreal. Je m'y suis installé, depuis quelques jours. Bill est à l'hopital, à Paris. Et moi, j'ai un flingue posé juste à côté de ma main. Douce ironnie, n'est ce pas ?_

_Aby, je ne te rendrai jamais heureuse. Alors, même si tu es la seule, la vraie, je ne reviendrai pas. Et je n'attendrai pas que tu viennes me rejoindre. Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoingne. Reste où tu es. _

_Enfin, je dis ça. Tu n'en a même pas envie, alors à quoi bon, hein ? Je me le demande bien … Je t'ai trop fait souffrir._

_Tu te rappel, quand nous sortions ensembles, en cachette ? Seul Bill, était au courrant. Ça le faisait toujours marrer, cette histoire. _

_La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de t'avoir demandé de sortir avec lui. Tu l'as fait pour moi, au début, hein ? Et puis, tu es tombée amoureuse. C'est normal, quand on doit faire semblant d'être amoureuse, on le devient forcement. Bah, je t'en veux pas. Je le savais, a vrai dire._

_Bref._

_Je vais te laisser, en te disant un Je t'aime profond._

_Je ne te promet pas que je ne me servirai pas de ce flingue, juste à côté de moi. Je ne te promet pas de rester en vie encore quelques heures, ou minutes._

_Je te promet juste que cette lettre sera un joli cadeau de noël. Enfin, joli. Apprendre que celui qui t'as jamais aimé va creuver, ou est creuvé, le jour de noël, c'est pas glorieux. Mais bon._

_Aby, je t'aime._

_Tom._

Silencieusement, Abygaëlle s'asseoit sur le canapé de cuir noir, tout en portant une main à ses yeux, pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Serrant la feuille contre son cœur, elle se tournait vers son visiteur.

« Je ne me suis pas résolu à tirer, cette fois. »

Alors doucement, Aby se blotissa dans les bras de Tom, et eclata en sanglot.


End file.
